dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bond em7/Archive19
Category:UserTalk Archive Hey Bond! Hey Bond, long time no see! Want to pop on chat? ♫''Echo ar Stay Strong'' ♪ 13:21, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :Okay! Do you want to start a rp, or wait until tonight when you're not at work? ♫''Echo ar Stay Strong'' ♪ 13:27, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :How about a Ferlesa rp? Since Ferlen is almost out of school now. ♫''Echo ar Stay Strong'' ♪ 13:36, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :For the House Cup, are we just going to count the points in each room with the template? ♫''Echo ar Stay Strong'' ♪ 14:03, June 12, 2013 (UTC) User:~Rose Witch~ For an occasional user, who drops in for a couple of days a month on average, she seems to me to have too many chars. Category:User:_~Rose_Witch~ Alex Jiskran 16:40, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Back! Welcome back bond! I hope you had a great vacation. I hope to chat soon. Welcome back! RE: Omigosh yay you're back! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/3/30/Squee.gif My school year starts on my seventeenth, in other words, early next week. >.< Just tell me the time and date of the meeting and I'll see if I can make it, if not, I think we can work something out, I guess. BCrat duties are fine, and I really didn't notice that I didn't RP as much as before. :P Guess my characters haven't been in any interesting stories lately. Plus, I've had really sucky internet connection these past few days, so I focused more on categorizing and sorting during my random bursts of connection. I promise I have no intention of neglecting fun too much. Anyway, thanks for owling me! And I'm really happy you're back! I literally just said that I missed you (during my) yesterday. :P So, here's a hug. :) http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/f/fc/Tackle_huggs.gif I'd love to chat with you now if you have a chance? Wibbles Welcome back Bond, hope you had a great time :) Dduffurg48/Gruff 14:45, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good! I'll do my best to be on in about 6 hours for sure. Re: Everything's good; I just got swamped with studying for finals. I'm not sure how much I'll be on chat in the evenings this week, I'm helping out at my church carnival, but I should be on here most of the day. How are you doing? :) ♫''Echo ar Stay Strong'' ♪ 14:56, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :I did pretty well on finals! I'm just glad to be out of school; Monday was our last day. Plenty of summer work- I'm taking a couple AP (advanced placement) courses next year- but that's the way it goes! ♫''Echo ar Stay Strong'' ♪ 15:06, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Meeting First, thank you for the kind words. They mean a lot. :) and I don't think there's anything specific I need done while I'm away. Red is RPing my teachers and that's really the only thing I needed done. Second, I should be free all next week for the meeting, but if anything comes up, I'll let you know. Also, I'll be in the same timezone as you next week so planning will be easy for me. :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 15:08, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :Sadly, I'll only be in Montana, more visiting family than looking at schools, but why not kill two birds with one stone? :) Anyways, thank you and I will enjoy. :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 Re: Yeah I'm more active but I have end of year exams but I guess I can be moved up to active as I try to edit daily now Dduffurg48/Gruff 15:15, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Re:Admin Thanks for checking in Bond! I think Im good :) Let me know if you ever want me to work on something or to RP. --~Peislandgal (talk) 16:38, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Live Stream and Check Ins If you haven't already, when your free to do so-I'd think it would be great if you checked out the first 3 live stream episodes. It's an interesting gaget that most people on the wiki really seem to enjoy. Also I've noticed that your doing this check in with every administratior and mentioning RPing a lot. I sorta feel like when it comes to discussing things with the administration on a more offical level like check ins, RP which is more of a preference, by preference choice should be a smaller part of the check in. Just my note! Hopefully we get a chance to discuss everything later today! Best, Re: Rollback No complaints here and nothing in particular needing to be worked on. The Shrouded is doing well. Things are going down quietly in there, like always. I do have some things I need to say to you. I need you to come on chat as soon as possible so I may tell you. Weirdo Guy (talk) 17:39, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Graduation Will Hogwarts teachers be required to attend the graduation ceremony? ♫''Echo ar Stay Strong'' ♪ 18:51, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, sounds good. Also- memory lapse- where did Lily go? ♫''Echo ar Stay Strong'' ♪ 19:05, June 13, 2013 (UTC) We could deffinanltly discuss it! We also need to go over some other styuff invloving the expansion-get you caught up on everything, etc. RE: Hey! Yeah, I haven't been around lately but that's because I've been working at a summer camp during the week, so I'm unable to edit during the day. And by the time I get home I'm exhausted. So, it ends tomorrow, and I'll try to edit more frewquently. However, I have to vacations coming up (one of which I wont have internet access--I think-- the other I will) so I'll definitely try to do better in spite of those. School and Times School here starts in June and ends in March, but it will probably be just as boring. I'd definitely be able to make it on a weekend though, if you're thinking seven AM. RE:Rollback Nope, none that I can think of ... maybe a slight one with Rabbity now (not too major), but that seems to be capable of taking care of by myself :/ ... thanks for asking though! :D Colin687 04:28, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Check-in Hi Bond, Thanks for checking-in, and thanks for the compliment. I know I haven't been super active or as active as I like, but everything is ok. Adjusting work schedules and moving. In the next couple weeks my presence should be back to where it was, approximately six hours here and there, time permitting. Slowly but surely. As far as I know I don't have any plans for the summer, a small 4-day trip in September is the only thing scheduled. If there is something you would like for me to do please let me know. ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 06:20, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Forum:Igor Markov Hello, I was hoping to have a character who is a teacher. I was told that you would deal with that. I created a Sorting request and specified that I would like to teach. The forum can be found here. I also left some questions at the end of the forum. Thanks! A Proud Christian (Talk) 00:33, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Teachers I just saw that Glory already owled you about his/her teacher character. Anyway Glory wants Igor to teach a new subject, optional class, about Religion. The link to his forum is up there. :) Also Olivia created a forum for a Charms professor, but it had to be denied because she hasn't completed her one month stay here yet. Thanks for reading! Welcome Back :) Hey Bond! Welcome back! Hope your vacation was great. And now that you are back, I was wondering if there would be a OOC Department meeting? And actually, if you're able to get on chat right now, that may be easier for some other things I have to say, if not, I can owl you again. Let me know :) Colin687 13:51, June 12, 2013 (UTC) : Alright, that sounds good :) ... and now just a few quick questions and concerns I had. : The History of Magic 4-7th years haven't really been posting on the page at all, so I didn't know what to do. I continually attempted to post on their, but nothing really seemed to motivate the RPer's, so it's kind of just stopped. This was also the same thing for Wizard Art, but probably worse. I'd probably say Wizard Art isn't a class that may need continuing next term. History of Magic probably should still be continued, but I don't think I'll be voting to get the teaching position. Whoever would like to teacher History of Magic next year, however, I'd urge them to use the Melanie Trinket Char in honor of User:Mistelm. Just a thought. And I know that you'll be making some - ergh - rules (?) about rping on classes. : Also something else: I forgot before this term, we tried to talk about having Jonathon running the Dueling Club, but I forgot completely, and I wanted to know if you'd still like to do it? Let me know Colin687 14:00, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Word Bubble Gradient I think we need to stop people building these, as they use up far more of a page than the IC variant. Alex Jiskran 15:12, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey Bud! Welcome back! We should chat soon! Get caught up on things! Best, your buddy, Chat Alright. I'll post there as soon as possible. As for chat, do you know about what time? I'm currently traveling down the west coast but I've had tons of down time so I should have no problem. I just need to know when to pop on. Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 16:10, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :That should work for me unless something comes up, which nothing should. Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 Re: Updating Re: Talk Bubbles RE: Connor Palonil I'm thinking of adopting this char, stripping out the Parselmouth and high intellect - he had an accident whih entailed brain damage - and having him rebuild slowly, like a stroke victim. It would make him prone to violent outbursts and frequently frustrated and potentially aggressive. He'd also be a slow learner - obviously. Opinions? Alex Jiskran 08:22, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Ember Just a thought - could Kinsel in any way use this to get a spy/sleeper into The Shrouded? Obviously risky, and needing memory modification, but . . . Alex Jiskran 12:58, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Chat Any chance you have a mo? Alex Jiskran 22:59, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Teaching (Igor Markov) I know when we were talking, I said I was interested in teaching Care of Magical Creatures, but I came up with new classes I would like to teach. They are (in order of preference from most to least): Ghoul Studies, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes Did you want to know now or just want me to sign-up for all of them (I'm not sure how sign-up works, which is why I'm asking this question). Thanks for your help. A Proud Christian (Talk) 00:04, June 20, 2013 (UTC) :Also, this is a question regarding RPing. Would I go to the castle to "apply" for the position or is that done on the sign-up page (IC or OOC)? Thanks, A Proud Christian (Talk) 16:19, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Stalking and Hiding the Evidence Okay, so, I had finished, yesterday. clearing up all if not most of hogwarts (I might have forgotten one or two. I will check over it again tomorrow or something when I have more time. No, I don't have a life, Zombehs are just very addicting... Though I do have the note the (Bit of annoying) fact that Pika and somebody else had already started RPing in Hogwarts again. Kinda ticked me off, but I figured if they weren't allowed to do it they would have been told. Also, I had left a few still-going RP's up just in case they wanted to be continued, which I am sure they most likely do, since I had taken the liberty of asking before I deleted. should I do anything else? I figure while I have this might as well do something with it :P I'm going to delete some of my own archives (Like, from Adie's room, or Jade's things, so and so...) Owl me if there's anything else I can do, I'm basically bored 24/6(I have school on mondays) so... Also about the stalking bit.... Saw your owl to Jisk, (After the 'Would Kinsel need a spy for the 'shrouded' Ember thing?)like a stalker, where you mentioned Morgan... I'm all for it :P Lissy Goddess of Pie~ 04:39, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Tulen Relic I was thinking it about being a key, charmed so that only the elder male (or female, if only child) can use it, if passed on. It would be a 200 year old key that opens a hidden door in the library. It would be a very small room that A) is a "mini library" B) have a desk Johnathan would give the key to Orion, Orion would give the key to his kid... etc.... Although, if the head of the family dies, it would automaticly go into the hidden room, and thus the eldest child would have to discover the place for himself. I have way too many ideas. Animagus >.< I have no idea how to ask this, but...my char is a fifth year transfer from another magic school, and certain reliable sources said that is you ok-ed it, then she could be an animagus. So...please may she be an (wolf) animagus? loyalty is everything (talk) 23:06, June 23, 2013 (UTC) OOC Department Meeting Hey Bond, I was really hoping that we could soon have an OOC Department meeting. I think it may be a bit needed as well, and I have quite a few ideas also. Please get back to me Colin687 04:42, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Forum:Elisabeth Chappel Transfig As we haven't seen you this week, Bond, I just went through and emptied out the Transfiguration classroom archives, and made sure the first few for each year are category tagged read for the restart. Hope it's nothing serious that's keeping you away. Alex Jiskran 13:02, June 30, 2013 (UTC) This Please As gossip pervades the halls of Beauxbatons Academy, our staff are quietly typing away, creating new enchanting lesson, more mesmerizing locations and more fun. Navigation Bar Hallo, I think it would make the wiki seem much more organized if we had another Navigation bar for Other Locations, such as Hogsmeade, St.Mungos, MoM, and The Expansion because it can be time-consuming by having to hunt for these pages all the time. I mentioned it to Jisk and offers his support in the idea, as well. Since I don't have much knowelge in the standard Wikia layout, I'm not sure if another Navigation Bar can fit, but then, I figure, Diagon Alley might be nestled there too. 14:58, June 26, 2013 (UTC)